


Desde Mi Cielo

by Vianey_Klabazarts01



Category: Mägo de Oz
Genre: Angst, Crimen, Drama, Multi, Romance, Suspenso, abusosexual, asesinato, esquizofrenia, muerte - Freeform, problemasmentales, sexual_abuse, violenciagráfica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vianey_Klabazarts01/pseuds/Vianey_Klabazarts01
Summary: Cuando en tus manos está corregir una situación y acabar con ella, pero no lo haces o no te das cuenta, es que empiezas a perder una batalla.A veces hay que perder lo que amamos para empezar a valorarlo.A veces hay que sufrir un poco para comprender el daño que dejamos en las demás personas, sobre todo, en esas que decimos amar.•Contenido adulto y violento.
Relationships: Carlitos/José, Frank/Carlitos, José Andrëa/Txus, Zeta/Josema, Zeta/Txus





	Desde Mi Cielo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, AO3! Que emoción. Voy a publicar mi primer fanfic aquí por primera vez. 
> 
> Antes de que lean, quiero darles las gracias por tomarse el tiempo y haber escogido ésta obra para leerla.   
> También, quiero destacar que nada de lo que sucede aquí NO es real. Por mucho que los espacios temporales lo sean, las situaciones obviamente no lo son.  
> Los miembros de la banda no están locos y su orientación es irrelevante en la vida real. Se les respeta como músicos y personas totalmente.
> 
> Aquí no hay finales rosas. Ésta no es una historia a lo "Porque el amor manda", es mas bien algo a lo "Cuna de Lobos" (la original).  
> Será cruel. De una vez lo digo porque veo en algunas páginas que siempre hay gente colapsando porque nadie avisa nada, así que me tomó el tiempo de avisarle que onda amixes.
> 
> Sin mas por el momento. Continúen con la lectura, que el final es sorprendente, y la continuación, todavía mas.

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde la salida de José. Nada es como antes.   
El ambiente de la banda se había tornado un poco inquietante tras los extraños malentendidos entre Txus y José, aunque para buena o mala suerte habían logrado sortearlas, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora era el baterista quién se desatendía de José.

Eso si, el Uröboros seguía tan enamorado de Txus como la primera vez que compartieron escenario juntos.  
Aunque, de un tiempo para acá las cosas ya no eran como antes.  
Txus armaba lío con José Andrëa por la nada. Mas desde que se unió alguien a la banda: Zeta.

El moreno no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de aceptar del todo a Zeta como su _reemplazo,_ dándolo a entender innumerables veces con él en persona, pero fingiendo ante la cámara. 

**Ω**

-Necesitas entenderme, Txus. No puedo estar tras de ti siempre. También tengo mis ocupaciones con Uröboros **─dijo José con hartazgo.**

-¿Entenderte? Si soy yo quien siempre lo hace **─dijo─.** También necesito que pongas de tu parte. No puedo salir a buscaros cada que te molestas conmigo.

-¿Y yo tengo la culpa de todo siempre? Txus, por favor, escúchame... **—suplicó queriendo abrazarle.**

José se acerca lentamente a Txus para abrazarlo, queriendo recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de este pero es evadido por el mismo, quién se hace rápidamente hacia atrás

-Aléjate de mi, José. No quiero que me abraces. Estoy muy molesto contigo. **—Pone las manos al frente de él evitando que José se acerque—** No quiero lastimarte.

-Ya me has lastimado bastante... **─musitó.**

-Si, pero no quiero hacerlo aún mas, por favor...

-Txus... **—dice con desgano dejándose caer en sus brazos—** Te amo, mi Txus... Te amo mucho, y no se que haría si llegaras a irte con alguien mas. No puedo dejar de extrañarte y anhelar que estemos juntos de nuevo. No puedo vivir separado de ti. En cada ensayo pongo todo mi corazón en las melodías como si fuera a ti a quien le canto **—acto seguido, el moreno se refugio en el pecho del mas alto recargando su rostro sobre su pecho y cruzando sus brazos por la cintura de este.**

Txus no sabía como reaccionar. Abrazó a José con desgano, intentando ocultar su desinterés.  
El quería deshacerse de él. Hace mucho que su corazón pertenecía a alguien mas, y ese alguien ya no era José Andrëa.  
Ya no había lugar para el en su corazón.

¿Como decírselo? Era algo que el simplemente no podía evitar pensar. Sería muy dificil para el moreno asimilarlo.  
Prefería tenerlos a ambos con el, pero simplemente había algo en José que ya no le agradaba. Era una relación que últimamente se asentaba mucho en la costumbre.  
Se sentía mucho mejor con Zeta que con la persona con la que llevó su grupo a la cima.  
No podía. Era difícil para el.

Pasaron algunos días y podía decirse que José puso todo de su parte para poder ir a buscar a Txus. Ya fuera en los ensayos, en su casa o donde quiera que estuviera.  
Muchas veces Txus era quién por teléfono le contaba todo lo que había vivido en el día, ademas de sus emociones y sentimientos, sin contar lo asombroso que era _la nueva voz de Mägo de Oz_. Era difícil para José Andrëa no sentir celos calcinantes. Ya ni siquiera recibía tanta atención por parte de Txus; muchas veces quiso contarle como se sentía o que había pasado en su día, pero era evadido rápidamente por el baterista.

Una de esas tardes, Txus y José se encontraban reunidos en la casa de este último, quién posaba sentado frente a la mesa con una tasa de café humeante entre sus manos.  
Su mirada estaba fija en la bebida oscura y de pronto en la figura del baterista que no dejaba de mensajear con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Txus...

-¿Si, mi José? **—dijo el baterista sin desprender su mirada de la pantalla.**

-No me está gustando para nada esto.

-¿A que te refieres? **—dijo preocupado soltando el celular sobre la mesa.**

-Últimamente te eh sentido muy extraño. Como distante, se pudiera decir.

-¿Distante? ¡Pero si aquí estoy contigo!

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Deja de hacerte estúpido.

-Oye, no me hables a...

-¡Txus, ya basta! No soy un tonto e ingenuo adolescente. Se lo que esta pasando, y yo...

El hombre de pañoleta le tapa los labios a el moreno dándole un beso que no se esperaba.

-No pienses nada de eso ¿esta bien?

-Txus es que yo...

-Shhh... No digas nada. No esta pasando nada malo. Nada va mal, todo está bien.

-Txus, yo te amo, y lo que menos quiero es perderte. **—dice José tomando las manos de Txus entre las suyas.**

El moreno se quedó un momento mirándole con una expresión fusionada entre la ternura y la preocupación.

Txus sabía que estaba haciendo mal.  
El ex Mägo se desvivía por el. Lo adoraba infinitamente ¿Como no amar a alguien así? Era todo lo que alguien puede anhelar en una pareja. Era todo lo que alguien como Txus necesitaba, pero... ¿Por que entonces meterse con Zeta?


End file.
